Victor of Victors: 75th Hunger Games
by shineboston
Summary: If the plan to blow the arena's force field never existed, who would emerge as winner of the 75th Hunger Games? Would it be the face of the Rebellion, a Career, or maybe even old Mags? This story explores what would have happened if everything went according to plan and only one victor emerged from the Third Quarter Quell.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer:_ _Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games._

**A/N: Welcome to my story! As a heads up, I actually don't have an idea in my head of who is going to win in the end. I was hoping your feedback and suggestions will help to shape my story as I go along, so feel free to share any ideas in the reviews! With that said, I hope you enjoy the story. This first chapter is just introducing our Victors who will be participating. **

POV: President Snow

Excellent. This 'conveniently selected' Quarter Quell is sure to put the star-crossed lovers at rest, forever. I have no doubt that one of the Careers will win again; they are the only ones with a real propensity for killing and winning. With the exception of maybe Johanna Mason, the other tributes won by luck, some skill, and some determination. Now, to review their files. It is crucial that from previous games, their strengths and weaknesses are identified such that the Gamemakers can plan the arena and weapons accordingly.

District One  
Male: Gloss Beacon  
Age: 27  
Victor of: 63rd Hunger Games  
Strengths: Sword, mace  
Weaknesses: Slow, long-range weapons  
Kill count: 8

_Ah, Gloss. One of the Capitol's most beloved Victor's along with his younger sister. He had a thing for heads, that one. Whether by his sword or mace, heads were flying left, right and center throughout his games. _

Female: Cashmere Beacon  
Age: 26  
Victor of: 64th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Knives, hand-to-hand combat  
Weaknesses: Poor stamina, can be clumsy  
Kill count: 7

_Equally beautiful and deadly. Flawless with knives. Whether throwing, stabbing or cutting, blades moved naturally with her. _

District Two  
Male: Brutus Keystone  
Age: 45  
Victor of: 43rd Hunger Games  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, mace, agile  
Weaknesses: Arrogant, short-term thinking  
Kill count: 9

_All brawn and no brain. Without any hesitation (or thinking, really) he killed anything and everything in his path - muttation, tribute, or innocently wandering puppy. _

Female: Enobaria Vice  
Age: 30  
Victor of: 62nd Hunger Games  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, knives  
Weaknesses: Slow runner, slows down very quickly with no food  
Kill count: 8

_She is notorious for her teeth, but her Games were one of the most entertaining before the infamous finale. Careful and methodical torture was her trademark; the Gamemakers even had to censor her twice. _

District Three  
Male: Beetee Drigs  
Age: 51  
Victor of: 33rd Hunger Games  
Strengths: Traps, extremely intelligent  
Weaknesses: Physically slow and weak  
Kill count: 4

_A clever boy, who hid in one of the Gamemakers pre-made hiding spots for a week and a half, then designed a brilliant trap to wipe out his remaining competitors. _

Female: Wiress Caverston  
Age: 40  
Victor of: 48th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Intelligent, very observant  
Weaknesses: Physically slow and weak  
Kill count: 7

_I'll rarely say it, but she is one of those from the underlying districts who truly deserved her victory. She figured out the tricks of our arena and carefully lured tributes into dangerous territory. She has the highest kill count for a District Three victor. _

District Four  
Male: Finnick Odair  
Age: 51  
Victor of: 65th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Spear, trident, swimming  
Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat, cannot handle surprises well  
Kill count: 7

_The Capitol will be sad to see such a wonderful...commodity go into the Games, and yet they will be equally pleased and entertained. I doubt he will have any difficulty in securing sponsors this time around. _

Female: Mags  
Age: 82  
Victor of: 9th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Resourceful, trident, swimming  
Weaknesses: Slow runner, cannot function with small amounts of sleep  
Kill count: 6

_The first female victor from District Four. In her prime, her beauty surpassed even those of the District One tributes. _

District Five  
Male: Art Reid  
Age: 51  
Victor of: 38th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Spears, gathering food  
Weaknesses: Poor eyesight, cannot see long distances well  
Kill count: 5

_He turned out to have a propensity for spear throwing during the training. All of his kills occurred with their backs turned, including in the finale. He was too sneaky even for the Capitol Gamemakers. _

Female: Cassee Tamers  
Age: 22  
Victor of: 69th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Climbing, bow and arrow  
Weaknesses: Poor ability to handle confrontation  
Kill count: 3

_Cried, and cried, and cried throughout her whole time in the arena. The Career pack passed her twice and spared her, because she looked so pathetic. She won her Games when the two remaining Careers fought each other to an inch of their lives, ignoring the trembling girl but two feet away from them. She crept up, and finished them off. _

District Six  
Male: Jules Pike  
Age: 62  
Victor of: 24th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Camouflage, darts, stealth  
Weaknesses: Muttations  
Kill count: 6

_Camouflaged his way right into a tree on top of the Career campsite. He has gone down in Hunger Games history for single-handedly bringing down all six Careers. Threw his darts into their bodies, poisoned with a substance that killed quickly and painlessly, no matter where it hit. _

Female: Leen Rettyon  
Age: 64  
Victor of: 47th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Camouflage, poisons  
Weaknesses: Has a crippling fear of the dark  
Kill count: 10

_Leen was clever and targeted what all tributes soon to learn is the most precious thing in the arena - water. She poisoned the only supply of water on the first day, after taking only one bottle for herself that she rationed carefully. Within two days, most tributes had died of dehydration of poisoning. _

District Seven  
Male: Blight Jontri  
Age: 35  
Victor of: 58th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Ax, sword  
Weaknesses: Tires quickly, not a likable person  
Kill count: 5

_Blight's claim to fame was winning the famous mace arena. He was the only tribute with years of experience in wielding a weapon as heavy and sturdy as a mace. Even the male Careers, used to spears and swords, were no match for him that year. _

Female: Johanna Mason  
Age: 23  
Victor of: 72nd Hunger Games  
Strengths: Deceiving, ax  
Weaknesses: Careless, impatient  
Kill count: 6

_Played a scared little girl for at least half of her Games, then went on to kill most of the remaining tributes in a manner so savage that it caught her final opponent, a hulking girl from District Two, completely by surprise. _

District Eight  
Male: Woof Gartner  
Age: 72  
Victor of: 13th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Survival skills in nature  
Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
Kill count: 2

_Woof was one of the least memorable victors so far. His arena was an icy wasteland and he managed to forage supplies and build shelter long enough to outlast most tributes. His final two opponents were riddled with frostbite and fatigue, yet he still had difficulty killing them. Pathetic. _

Female: Cecelia Charleston  
Age: 31  
Victor of: 57th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Weaving, knitting  
Weaknesses: Has a hard time keeping quiet and hiding  
Kill count: 5

_Cecelia really demonstrated the talent of District Eight - producing textiles and fabrics. With much help from sponsor gifts, she created intricate nooses that she would drop from trees around the necks of unsuspecting tributes. Whatever she did was astounding. They were almost impossible to get out of and she slowly strangled her way to the Victor's throne. _

District Nine  
Male: Seth Mares  
Age: 29  
Victor of: 60th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Scythe, lifting heavy weights  
Weaknesses: Not too intelligent  
Kill count: 6

_One of the younger Victors, he won at 15. For a young boy who had been working in the fields almost everyday for twelve hours, he was as brutal a match for the other tributes as the Careers were. _

Female: Leah Valery  
Age: 61  
Victor of: 51st Hunger Games  
Strengths: Running, climbing  
Weaknesses: Weak, hard of hearing  
Kill count: 3

_It was a wonder she ever managed to win, but could she ever run. She outran the entire Career pack when they tried to hunt her down and had an incredible advantage in the mountainous arena when she showed tremendous talent in climbing up the unstable edges swiftly and safely. She got lucky in the finale when the mountain started to tremble and her opponent lost his footing as they were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. _

District Ten  
Male: Jerard Sky  
Age: 37  
Victor of: 55th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Hunting, spears, hand-to-hand combat  
Weaknesses: Succumbs to hunger and dehydration much faster than normal  
Kill count: 9

_Jerard had a unique talent. Instead of processing the normal livestock (pigs, cows, chickens) for the Capitol, his job was to poach the 'rarer, exotic' animals that rich Capitolians wanted on their dinner plates, backs, and walls. His experience in hunting and killing all sorts of lions, tigers, and bears, made the other tributes seem like child's play to him. _

Female: Macey Bromley  
Age: 19  
Victor of: 73rd Hunger Games  
Strengths: Knives, stealth  
Weaknesses: Gullible, emotional  
Kill count: 6

_This country girl proved to be far more deadly than the Capitol had imagined after her interviews. In swift silence, she moved at night, carefully avoiding the Careers, and slit the throat of four sleeping tributes in the span of two days. _

District Eleven  
Male: Chaff Levest  
Age: 44  
Victor of: 45th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat  
Weaknesses: Slow  
Kill count: 6

_He really could never stay out of a fight. He killed all his victims with only his bare hands, and even managed to overtook the Career from District One when he sliced his hand off with a sword. _

Female: Seeder  
Age: 60  
Victor of: 33rd Hunger Games  
Strengths: Knowledge of plants and medicine  
Weaknesses: Any kind of weaponry, fighting  
Kill count: 5

_When the two remaining Careers found her, she bargained with them to heal their severe injuries if they let her live. She created a salve out of different leaves that immediately started to relieve the female from District Four of a knife wound in her rib cage. Once they trusted her and let into their camp, she poisoned them and went off to kill the final remaining tribute from District Ten. _

District Twelve  
Male: Peeta Mellark  
Age: 17  
Victor of: 74th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, lighting heavy weights, camouflage  
Weaknesses: Lack of medicinal knowledge  
Kill count: 1

_He's only going to remain alive as long as Katniss is. Unluckily for him, she has made quite a few enemies of the Career districts. _

Female: Katniss Everdeen  
Age: 17  
Victor of: 74th Hunger Games  
Strengths: Bow and arrow, stealth  
Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat  
Kill count: 4

_Girl on Fire .. If not for the damned Seneca Crane, those mutts would have eaten her alive a year ago. This time however, I will let nature run its course. If she comes out of the arena again, I will be the first to truly say she deserves it. And if not, then let the strongest survive._

**So hopefully that was ok! Do you guys have any favorites that you want to win so far? Or, anyone you didn't like? As I said I don't know where this story is going yet so suggestions would be much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is, the first actual chapter! :) I want to get to the arena as soon as possible so I try to make the pre-game chapters short and sweet. **

**The Reapings are just each victor/tribute and their thoughts when they hear their name. Enjoy!**

District One

_"Ladies first, Cashmere Beacon!" _

I'm going to be even more famous now. The chance to participate in two Hunger Games, and more importantly, WIN two Hunger Games is incredible. No one in the crowd dares to volunteer for me, they've all seen what I can do and I'm sure they know I have no problem taking out any competition this early.

_"Gloss Beacon!"_

What's happening? I can't go in with my sister. I stand still, waiting for a volunteer but the cheering only gets louder. It finally clicks. No one wants to volunteer because this is the most exciting match-up in the history of the games. We are the only pair of siblings, the only related victors, and they are sending us back in. But blood is thicker than water, and I won't let her die.

District Two

_"Enobaria Vice!"_

Lucky me. This will be easy breezy. I've studied all the living Victors. A few from the outer districts may be a danger - the witty ones, the intelligent ones. But as for physical capability, no one can outmatch me, not even my dear District Two victors. The old Careers? Washed out. I stand on the stage with my head held high and bare my famous smile for the cameras. Say cheese.

_"Stone -"_

Not that old fool! I shove the 60-something year old man out of the way and clamber onto the stage besides Enobaria, looking lazily at me with a hint of evil and amusement in her eyes. Everyone has long forgotten about me. Moved onto more 'glamorous, exciting' victors like Enobaria, Finnick Odair, and Johanna Mason. I did what they wanted though, didn't I? I killed, and I will kill again.

District Three

_"Wiress Caverston!"_  
_  
_There has to be a reason they picked me. This couldn't have even been the actual Quarter Quell. It's made up, all of it has been made up! There is a reason why each Victor was selected, and when I figure it out, and I will, I will emerge victorious once again.

_"Beetee Drigs!"_

The first person I look at is Wiress when my name is called. We don't talk, but her gentle eyes and my determined ones have long been able to communicate silent messages. We have been the best of companions ever since I mentored her to victory. The Capitol knows this. I have no doubt they are pairing Victors by level of how lucrative they will be together. They want to tear apart the bonds between district partners, and everyone knows to kill or harm your district partner is unspeakable in the arena. Who else? The siblings from One? Finnick and his insane lover from Four?

District Four

_"Annie Cresta!"_

No. Oh, no, no, no. No.Anyone but that poor, sweet girl. I was hoping to be called. I am nearing the end of my time, and I would have died a peaceful death in that arena willingly. The mad girl stumbles on stage, crazy eyes looking everywhere and landing on Finnick's. Scared, confused, and hopeless. I'm at the front of the roped area for female District Four victors. I catch the eye of our escort and slowly hobble forwards. The escort is kind of enough to assist me up the stairs and hand me a microphone; she knows what is going to happen. "I volunteer."

_"Finnick Odair!"_

I'm just recovering from the shock of Annie being called, Mags replacing her, and now my name. I...I would have been sent to die with Annie. I would die for Annie, and now it seems I may die for Mags. I want to live, and I want to come back to Annie, but Mags can't be on my conscience. She mentored me, and if it weren't for her charm, and her intelligence in fooling the Capitol people, I never would have received my trident in the arena. I owe Mags my life.

District Five

_"Cassee Tamers!"_

What?! I can't...I can't do this again. I thought I escaped the arena six years ago. They can't be sending me back. For what? I've flown under the radar, I've caused them no trouble. Please...no...let go of me! The Peacekeepers drag me to the stage and I have an eerie sense of deja vu. A scared young girl, and I'm really no braver than I was during the 69th Hunger Games. This time I might not be so lucky.

_"Art Reid!"_

I walk up the stage and gingerly take Cassee's hand. She's terrified, and I have a sinking feeling that if Five wins this year, it will be her coming back in a coffin. She hasn't been able to mentor and I've been doing my best to hide from the Capitol that I have been mentoring both our tributes the last few years. She breaks down into inconsolable tears at the young girls who remind her of herself. And to tell the truth, I'm not much stronger. That's why I could never kill face to face. How will I stand my ground against tributes who have quite literally, fought tooth and nail to be the last ones standing?

District Six

_"Leen Rettyon!"_

I've practiced for this. I put on my brave face and walk up to the stage. I knew if I was to be picked for the Quell, I would have to show the Capitol the scheming girl who won almost 30 years ago. My body has taken the toll of the stress and guilt, and my face has aged, but I do my best to look proud and determined. I'm smart, and I can win, but I don't know what I will do now. I killed tributes, I poisoned them. I need to be able to do it again. I am not a killer, but I am a survivor.

_"Jules Pike!"_

Interesting competition. Leen also has a hand with poisons. I give her a knowing look, in front of the cameras for all of Panem to see. She knows what I mean and she smirks back. The other tributes better watch their backs.

District Seven

_"Johanna Mason!"_

Huh. Well, now what? No point in acting like the scared little girl from three years ago. I stride up to the stage with swift, confident steps. I'm young, strong, and fast. I can win this again. I look stoically into the cameras, like I don't care at all. And I really don't.

_"Blight Jontri!"_

I look absolutely comical next to Johanna. Me, a hulking grown man standing 6'5 and almost 300 pounds. She is more than a foot shorter than me and probably barely breaks 120 pounds. I won my Games because of my strength, because luckily they only had maces in that arena. I'm not smart, and I know it. That arena I was in, it was made for me, because I was a Capitol favorite. I need to be able to turn on that charm again because without it, I'm as good as dead.

District Eight

_"Cecelia Charleston!"_

The first thing I comprehend is my babies, rushing to me, holding me with all the conviction in the world that if they hold on tight enough, I won't have to go. We only have one other female victor in District Eight, a social recluse who has refused to mentor and she is so dreadfully insane that the Capitol does not even want her in the limelight anymore. I was hoping to make this Quell more 'exciting' they might pick her, but it seems they are intent on ignoring her existence altogether. I'm so afraid but I stay strong in front of my children. I have no real fighting skills, no survival skills. But I'm a mother, and a damn good one at that. I'm coming home for my babies.

_"Woof Gartner!"_

I know what they think of me. They want me to make a fool of myself in the arena again. They don't think I know better than anyone that I did not deserve to win? Hell I would have traded places with one of those damned Careers. When I went into that arena I lost hope. I wanted to die, and for some reason I didn't. After decades of reflection I still don't know the reason I'm alive but I've made damn sure to live my life. And live I will; I'll show them.

District Nine

_"Leah Valery!"_

I am much too old to do this again. I have children and grand babies. I won my Games because I could run, jump, and climb. I'm too old to fight and I'm too old to flee. I will die in this arena, but I will die with dignity. I will leave my family someone they can be proud of. Whoever my district partner is, I'll defend him to my death. Six can't lose two more tributes this year.

_"Seth Mares!"_

Not even at my 30th birthday and I will be in two games to the death! Haha. Not really. I try not to think about my Games, hell I was barely a teenager when I won them. It's a blur of blood and bones. I didn't know what was doing on, I only understand that to get out I had to do it. I had to kill other children so that I could survive, and I didn't think anything of it. I just wanted to go home, like everyone else. Over the last 14 years I have come to understood what I did, and I still can't face myself. But I need to get it together soon, because I want to go home.

District Ten

_"Macey Bromley!"_

My eyes widen as a Peacekeeper shoves me towards the stage. They serious aren't they? Two years later, and I'm back in?! I try to keep a neutral expression as the wheels turn in my head. Besides Twelve, I'll be the second youngest competitor. Is this an advantage? I remember the arena better and my body has not aged. I'm still physically capable, and mentally capable. The horrors of my arena haven't had as much time to eat away at me. My mind is racing, I know they won't let me win in the same manner I did before. It's too fresh, and too predictable. Think Macey, think.

_"Jerard Sky!"_

I grimace on stage, not knowing what to think. The first time around, it was easy to pretend that I was just hunting. I had to kill all the dangers around me before I could safely leave, and it was so easy to see the arena like that. One dead, two dead, three dead, and on and on and on. I killed them at long distances so the reality of my actions never hit me until the victory recap. And now I know I'm not hunting animals, I'm not even hunting tributes. I'm hunting people exactly like me, who know what I've been through and understand me. It'll be like, killing myself almost.

District Eleven

_"Seeder Chalice!"_

Deep breaths woman, deep breaths. In and out, in and out. Count to ten. I can't stop my face from contorting, it is now evident to Panem that I am holding the tears back. I won by some miracle, and I have been cursed with the deaths of all the young women who have died because I really had nothing to offer them. I couldn't mentor anyone on fighting strategy, on how to get themselves out of the arena. Because I don't have any of the answers, and to this day I question what power saved me through that torturous two weeks. Maybe this is my karma, what I deserve. For all the souls I failed, I will now too perish.

_"Chaff Levest!"_

I'm rare for an outlying district, I know that. I didn't want to enter the Hunger Games, but once I was win, it made no difference. I can admit I have always been violent, always been the antagonist. And in a way, the arena was an outlet for that. It's different now though. I've aged, and I likely can't stand my ground against the younger, stronger victors. But in the end, I'm a fighter, not a lover.

District Twelve

_"Katniss Everdeen!"_

I am resolved, and I am brave. I keep my head held high and stand next to Effie Trinket for the second time. I know Snow has waged some kind of vendetta against me and I don't doubt some Gamemaker's tricks have been designed to eliminate me. They know I know, but I will now show fear.

_"Peeta Mellark!"_

I announce my name into the microphone shortly after Haymitch is called, he doesn't even bother to step up. I try to have as much conviction as Katniss but I don't. The truth is, I'm terrified of dying. I thought I was going to when I was lying helpless after Cato cut me. I only survived because of her, but now I have to make sure she survives because of me.

**How was it guys?! I'm sorry if their POVs may have started to sound repetitive, it was exhausting trying to basically think of 24 different personalities. That's why I'm keeping a close eye to who are your favorites - I'll probably develop those characters more**


End file.
